


What He Deserves

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry John, Angry Sex, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: Never had he been so angry this had happed. Because why would it? Who the hell got so angry they popped a boner? Apparently John did, and it was all Rodney’s fault. This was some kind of next level fury that could only be brought on by Rodney Fucking McKay.Post S2E6: Trinity. Takes place immmediately following this episode.





	What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place right at the end of the Trinity episode, I even barrowed some of the dialogue from John and Rodney's conversation at the end. 
> 
> The idea for this was actually inspired by a very sexy [banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078966) made by [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash) that I would highly recommend checking out if you haven't seen it before!

“Oh Colonel! Colonel!” John cringed when he heard Rodney calling him only slowing down to speak with him because he was sure McKay would make a scene if he didn’t. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” McKay said coming to a stop behind him.

“I heard,” Sheppard said tightly as he turned to give McKay a stern look. Not even trying to conceal his anger toward the other man.

“I suppose I deserve that…” Rodney said with a little nod fully prepared to take the soldier’s anger. He did deserve it. “Look I just uh, wanted to apologize about what happened—” 

John tuned out of McKay’s apology as genuine as it seemed he couldn’t listen to it right now. He was still furious with the other man, his ears were practically ringing from it. The emotion swarming in his skull like mad bees. He hated being mad at Rodney. Hated that his trust had been misplaced. The other man was his best friend. McKay was a constant. If nothing else you could rely on Rodney McKay to pull out a win at the end of the day. Only not this time. John was as angry at Rodney for failing as he was at the man's swollen ego. 

“That was a joke,” Rodney was now saying with the smallest of smiles on his face. 

John just pressed his lips together in a tight line and nodded a little. “Good one.” He said briskly and turned to enter the transporter. He needed to not be around Rodney right now. He needed to be around something he could take his anger out on, like a punching bag or sparing partner. He needed to not look at Rodney and feel guilty because he had trusted the scientist, and none of this would have happened if he hadn’t backed him. 

“Sheppard wait!” Rodney said quickly and followed him into the transporter. The door slid shut trapping them in the close quarters. “I know that todays events were unfortunate and I realize my mistakes and will correct them in the future. Everyone…everyone makes mistakes.”

That was the last straw. The anger simmering under the surface boiled over and John surged forward grabbing McKay by his coat collar and pushed him harshly against the wall. “Unfortunate?! You blew up a solar system!” He shook Rodney lightly pressing into him harder. “You ignored everyone’s warnings because you refused to believe you were wrong. Refused to even consider it! All because your ego is too damn massive for your own good. This McKay, this was more than a fucking mistake!” He was glaring down at the other man and panting at the end of his mini rant.

McKay just stared up at him mouth flapping like a fish. Then it stopped lips parted in what almost looked like…surprise? And as he watched John _saw_ Rodney’s pupils dilate, black consuming the vibrant blue. At first John was confused. Then he noticed it. He—Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard—was hard. Not just a little hard either. Not a bit chubby, or half mast. He was _hard_ , hard. Ready to pound nails hard. And it was pressed right into McKay’s hip.

John was stunned with himself. He had felt his body become flushed with anger, had heard the blood roaring in his ears from it. This however he had not noticed and was shocked by. Never had he been so angry this had happed. Because why would it? Who the hell got so angry they popped a boner? Apparently John did, and it was all Rodney’s fault. This was some kind of next level fury that could only be brought on by Rodney Fucking McKay. 

“John?” McKay asked his voice a little tight with something—was it fear maybe?—and he swallowed thickly. Sheppard watched the scientist's Adam’s apple bob with it and he thought.

Thought he had two choices. One, he could shove Rodney away force him from the transporter and storm off to take his anger out elsewhere in a non sexual fashion. Or two, he could take Rodney back to his room and fuck him senseless. Raw and hard and fast, and not caring if it felt good for the other man because that is what he deserved. He silently debated for several long moments, and the stark silence in the transporter was growing awkward. 

Then McKay shifted the tiniest bit and John felt it. The scientist was equally aroused for some reason. Stealing himself with the thought that apparently Rodney wanted him as well, John turned and tapped the transporter screen. In the blink of an eye they had arrived and the doors opened to the hall the lead to John’s quarters. 

“John?” Rodney questioned for the second time and the soldier just growled at him.

“Shut it McKay,” He said harshly and pulled Rodney from the transporter by the front of his shirt. 

As he drug Rodney down the hall toward his room John was baffled with himself. Being aroused by Rodney was nothing new. John had found the other man attractive from the very beginning. Why that was John still had no idea. McKay was a smart ass, too arrogant for his own good most of the time, socially awkward, and oblivions to how his actions impacted others. Yet for some reason John had been smitten with he scientist since meeting him in Antarctica. It made zero sense so John chose to ignore it, but this there was no ignoring. The throb in his crotch that matched the rhythm of his adrenaline fueled pounding heart. This was emotion—rage—that needed to be felt.

Sheppard didn’t miss a stride as he walked up to his door, the pane swooshing open upon his approach and closed just as swiftly behind him. Once inside he turned to Rodney. The other man looked terrified. Eyes wide and face pale save for a splotching of blush high on his cheeks. “You want this right?” John asked sharply drawing his eyes down McKay’s body. Yes the scientist was still very much aroused, but that could easily be just a response to John’s erection and not a sign of consent.

“I—yes. But John I don’t under—” Sheppard didn’t let him continue. He yanked him in smashing their mouths together painfully. Rodney’s teeth pressed sharply against his lip at the first contact and John tasted a trace of blood. He didn’t care. He pressed forward forcing his way into Rodney’s mouth, biting his lips harshly. Aiming for pain but not upset when it caused Rodney to moan and arch against his body. 

“Strip,” John ordered when he pulled back. McKay just stood there pants bulging and mouth red. Growling a sigh John grabbed the other man’s jacket and tugged it down and off, throwing it to the floor in a wad. Then he gripped the hem of Rodney’s shirt and yanked it up. The fabric bunched under his arms and there was an audible rip as a seam popped open somewhere. This seemed to pull Rodney back to himself and he removed his shirt.

Satisfied that McKay was going to participate John stepped back and ripped off his own shirt with just as much ferocity. Next he bent tugging the laces of his boots loose enough to toe them off. Then his BDUs were bunched on the floor and he was stepping out of them. Stark naked he looked back to Rodney….only to see the other man had done nothing more than unfasten his belt. 

“Oh for fucks sake McKay!” John hissed and stepped closer. He popped the buttons of the scientist’s BDUs open in one harsh tug and then yanked them –boxers and all—down to his ankles. Kneeling Sheppard made quick work of his boots. Tugging haphazardly at the laces to loosen them. One of them formed a tight knot but John didn’t care because it was still loose enough for him to pull the shoe off. He stood back up and looked at McKay. 

His body was nice, soft in places but still _very_ nice. His cock was a heady rose color hardness pulling his foreskin down. John wanted to keep looking, wanted to pet over the wide shoulders and broad chest he had fantasized about. But this was not sweet. This was something entirely different and there would be time for that at a later date.

He tugged Rodney into another kiss and this time the scientist opened his mouth immediately, letting John plunder him. At the same time John steered them back until McKay was tripping over the bed. He made an undignified gasping noise as he fell back onto his ass on the bed and John grinned down at him. Sheppard pushed at Rodney’s chest until he got the message and scooted properly into the middle of the small bed. Then John was coming down on top of him. John took a moment to pause and study Rodney’s face. The scientist had barley said a word and that was so unlike McKay it was a little concerning. 

“I might be mad, but if you say stop I will. You know that right?” John asked because the last thing he wanted was for Rodney to be too scared to say stop. He wanted to let loose, blow off some anger fueled steam. Not rape the other man. 

“Yeah I know,” Rodney said with a firm nod. “So how uh…how do you want?” He asked with a little wave of his hand. 

John grinned down at him with feral need and grabbed Rodney’s hips. “Roll over.” Even as he spoke he was already pulling Rodney into the position. A firm tug and a push and he had Rodney manhandled onto his belly. The other man gave an undignified surprised grunt but didn’t protest. Now John did pause to admire despite his still present anger—the emotion had become a back drop, humming just outside of his periphery but not truly leaving. 

The soldier pressed his palms firmly against McKay’s shoulders and slid them down. Tracing the muscle on either side of Rodney’s spine. When he reached the other man’s ass and he gripped it firmly. The full smooth cheeks more than filling his hands. He kneaded his fingers into them firmly groaning at the feel. McKay had the kind of ass that even a straight man would drool over. Soft unmarred skin, pale but in the good way like porcelain. Plump and perfect for fucking. Through the background haze of anger a thought occurred to him. “You’ve done this before right?”

“What—? Oh yes, I mean not often and its been some time. I don’t make a habit of hooking—”

“Rodney,” John hissed gripping his ass firmly, threateningly.

“I’m not a virgin, no.” Rodney amended and then fell silent. 

John let go of his ass to lean up and reach past him to the bed side table. He shuffled through his top drawer, tossing out a couple pairs of socks in his hast to find his goal. Once he had the lube in hand he sat back and slicked up his fingers. He traced them down McKay’s crack touching his entrance and enjoying the way it fluttered under his fingers. The feel made his heart beat a little faster, and somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice reminded him this had started as a form of punishment. 

With that thought in mind John pressed in with two fingers at once. Rodney was tight, admittedly too tight and once the tips of his fingers were in he paused. Rodney gave a loud choked off groan that didn’t sound entirely pleasure filled. His hands gripped the sheets and he was breathing faster now. But he didn’t say stop. John pressed in more sinking his fingers to the first knuckle. The second. Fully burying them as deep as he could. Now Rodney was panting heavily, body twitching around him.

“Hurts a little,” He gasped and John just hummed. 

“Tell me to stop then,” John said moving his fingers, slowly pulling out and pressing back in with a little twist. Rodney didn’t say stop. 

The scientist groaned again and this time it sounded much less pained than the first time. John moved his fingers again repeating the motion over and over until McKay had loosened around him. Then he pressed in with a third finger. As much as he wanted to punish the other man he didn’t want to do actual damage, not when he hoped to do this again at some point. John twisted his fingers pressing them in and wiggling them lightly until Rodney relaxed. As soon as he did John pulled out.

“Up,” He said firmly gripping McKay’s hips. The scientist complied and moved onto his elbows and knees. John poured the slick over his cock and then lined up for entry. One of his hands still firmly holding McKay’s hip while the other guided him in. Rodney was still very tight but John didn’t stop, not until his balls were snugged against Rodney’s ass.

“Oh, oh god! Ummm ah, is is too tight. No, too much. Wait no I can---I’ll deal its fine. Oh Christ. Fuck hurts more than I remember.” Rodney’s babble made John smile and the hand that had been guiding his cock moved up to pet over Rodney’s shoulders and the back of his neck. “Ok ok….you can go. Just slow be slow.”

John _didn’t_ go slow. He pulled out so only the head remained inside and then pressed in with a steady firm pace. Rodney squirmed and arched away from him. John moved the same way again, and again. On the third stroke Rodney shifted back to follow him and John smirked because he took it as a sign the scientist was ready for more. John was prepared to give it to him, and give it hard.

On the next inward stroke his slammed home hard enough that McKay’s arms nearly buckled. Sheppard didn’t wait to hear if that was ok. He did it again setting up a fast brutal pace that filled the room with the sound of skin smacking skin, accompanied by his grunts and Rodney’s little whimpered moans. In response to this new—almost too hard—pace McKay fell forward letting his chest rest on the bed. John wasn’t having that.

“Get back up here,” He growled and gripped Rodney’s shoulder hard pulling him back up on to his elbows. John scrapped his fingers through Rodney’s hair, nails dragging over his scalp roughly. He wanted to grip it but it wasn’t long enough. Instead he settled for clamping his hand down on the back of McKay’s neck were it met his shoulder. He pulled the scientist back against him on every thrust. Hard, rough, fast. Sheppard had no clue if he was scoring hits on the other man’s prostate and he didn’t care. The harshness of being used was exactly what Rodney deserved.

“Please just, oh. Touch—touch me. John touch me please, please I need,” Rodney babbled because he needed a little more. Needed John’s hand on his cock. Instead he got John’s hand on his ass. The soldier cracked it down firmly and Rodney moaned from it.

“You get what I give you. What I think you deserve,” John panted and brought his hand down again because it had been fun. Rodney moaned and his head lulled back against John’s arm—still gripping his neck. Deciding Rodney was ok with the spanking he kept it up. Punctuating his harsh thrusts with firm blows from his open palm. 

Sheppard kept at it connecting firmly and quickly becoming entranced by the marks he was leaving on the other man. He brought his hand down and watched as Rodney’s pale cheek flashed red where he was struck. The distorted outline of his hand glowing for a moment before the skin paled again. After a while the abused cheek stayed pink and it was harder to see the imprint. So John switched to the other side. It was a little more awkward connecting with the other cheek but it was good enough and John grunted with fury and lust each time he brought his hand down. 

Rodney took the blows moaning at first because the small spikes of pain were rather pleasant. But as John continued it became too much. He whimpered and bit his lip hoping the soldier would get his fill and stop. When John switched to the other side of his ass Rodney had to speak up. “John, I can’t. No, no enough.” Rodney gasped because it was beyond pleasure now and only brought pain. John hadn’t built up the pain gradient. He hadn’t started soft and worked his way up. He had started hard and Rodney didn’t think he could take it. One more harsh crack and that was it. “Stop!”

John stopped hand halting in its next blow but he kept thrusting. Groaning—and really it was more like a growl—John gripped one reddened cheek in his hand massaging it firmly. This made Rodney whine and the sound shot down John’s spine to his dick. He needed to cum. _Now_. Picking up his speed and firmness John humped Rodney’s ass with wild vigor not caring if the other man followed him over the edge or not. 

A handful more thrusts and his orgasm over took him. It was sharp and intense making John stutter against Rodney’s ass as he emptied himself. He panted heavily as he fell forward head resting against Rodney’s back. They stayed still for a moment as John caught his breath, then the soldier snaked the hand that had been holding Rodney’s neck down around to his still hard cock.

McKay groaned loud at the contact and moved humping John’s fist with quick short thrusts. “Come on McKay.” John hissed his other hand kneading firmly into Rodney’s abused ass cheek. Then he heard the other man’s breath catch and felt McKay spasm around him as he came. John hummed his approval and brought his hand up to inspect the mess Rodney had made over it.

He pressed that hand to McKay’s back smearing the scientist’s own spunk on him. Then he pulled out and stood up. Stretching leisurely he made for the bathroom thinking the shower on as he went. From the bed Rodney watched John go. He sank down to lay on the wet spot and gave a heavy sigh. That wasn’t exactly how he had pictured his first time with John, and he had thought about it quite often.

McKay lay there thinking about his mistakes and wondering if John would every really forgive him. Would the other man trust him again? God he hoped so. He needed John’s trust. Needed his friendship. And now he need something even more than just friendship. 

“Hey!” John’s voice from the shower startled Rodney so much he jumped a little. “What are you doing get in here!” Rodney stood slowly wincing only a little at the sharp ache in his ass, and headed for the bathroom. He couldn’t tell if John was sill pissed at him or if he was just yelling to be heard over the water. He got the feeling it was both. McKay entered the bathroom to find John with suds already running down his body, face turned up into the water. 

McKay stepped into the shower behind him and just hovered there unsure what to do really. He was afraid to touch the other man. Clearly John wanted him here or he wouldn’t have called him in, but did he sill want his space? Did he just want him here out of courtesy? Trying to be nice when in reality the other man didn’t really want him around. Rodney didn’t know what John wanted. Didn’t know if this meant something or if it was just John blowing off steam. Some weird macho military thing, I hate you so I’m going to fuck you. 

“I can practically hear you thinking, stop it.” Sheppard said wiping the water from his eyes. “Here wash my back.” He said handing Rodney a soapy wash cloth over his shoulder. The scientist took it and began washing in a methodic pattern over John’s back. “I’m still mad at you.” He said quietly because he felt like he owed it to the other man to say it out loud and not let him wonder. 

Rodney nodded silently and paused in his washing, hands hovering over the small of John’s back. “Before when I was trying to apologize to you, do you know why I saved you for last?” Rodney asked quietly almost drowned out by the running water. John shook his head silently. “Its because I was afraid. I hate to think that recent events might have permanently dimmed your faith in my abilities….or your trust.” The water seemed exceptionally loud now. There was a pause and John said nothing so Rodney added softly. “At the very least I hope I can earn that back…” 

“It may take a while,” John said honestly because Rodney deserved honesty.

“I see…” McKay whispered and John felt the shower grow colder as the other man moved away making for the exit of the cubical. 

“But,” John continued turning and grabbing Rodney’s wrist. “I’m sure you can do it if you really, really try.” John tugged lightly and Rodney came back to him easily. 

“Yes, yes I will. John I—” McKay stopped because he didn’t know what to say. He had already said sorry there was no reason to say it again. It would just annoy John. So instead he moved closer and hugged the other man. “Is this,” He started gesturing around them. “A start at least?”

John was stone faced for a moment before sighing and smiling at him, but only a little. “Yeah something like that.” He said taking the wash cloth back from McKay.

Rodney nodded a little and ran a hand over his face to clear the water from it. “Uh…wash my back?” He asked sheepishly. John chuckled a little and switched places with the scientist. 

He ran the cloth over the smooth planes of Rodney’s back and with each stroke felt more and more of his residual fury fade. Not gone entirely but muted into the background as a thing you knew was there and tried not to think about. As Rodney stepped forward to rinse off John watched the soap sheet down his body. Over the red patch on his neck were John had gripped him. Down his wide pale back, and onto the reddened globes of his ass. Sighing John ran one hand down McKay’s back from the base of his skull to the crack of his ass. As he did John thought maybe, _maybe_ just the tiniest bit of his trust for the other man sparked back to life. “Yeah Rodney, this is a start.” He said and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man.


End file.
